


一跤跌入愛河裡

by sashach



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chinese Translation, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Silly
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 巴奇東找西找，終於在冰箱裡找到啤酒之後，激烈地搖搖頭。「不要。不去。」「拜託啦，也不過是辦公室的派對。」「派對這個詞彙會觸發我的遲鈍症，山姆。我的笨手笨腳是有認證的。我不能去。」





	一跤跌入愛河裡

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Tripped and Fell...in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515961) by [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack). 

> 作者按：希望你喜歡這篇滑稽的一發完。

巴奇東找西找，終於在冰箱裡找到啤酒之後，激烈地搖搖頭。

「不要。不去。」

「拜託啦，也不過是辦公室的派對。」

「派對這個詞彙會觸發我的笨拙症，山姆。我的笨手笨腳是經過認證的。我不能去。」

「你是個三十歲的大男人。你已經不是高中生了。」

巴奇從他的朋友身邊走過，嗤笑一聲，重重地坐在沙發上。「你還記得他們在學校裡叫我什麼吧！」

山姆翻了個白眼，巴奇繼續道：「是笨手笨腳・巴恩斯。沒有人知道我真正的名字，威爾遜！」

「你只是迷信而已。」

巴奇指著他。「不，我只是實話實說。我只要去參加派對就會引起騷動。無論我是否喜歡。」

「少在那裡誇張了。那些事情又不會在你的日常生活發生——你知道嗎，你的名字應該叫做言過其實・巴恩斯。」

「記得上次嗎？史考特的婚禮？」

「那是前一陣子的事了⋯⋯」

「我直接跌倒在他們原本要一起切的蛋糕上！然後我想和凱西擊掌的時候，滑了一跤。」

山姆搖搖頭。「兄弟⋯⋯」

巴奇喝了一大口啤酒。「小娜的畢業典禮。我不知怎的，被她的畢業袍絆倒，摔了個狗吃屎。」

「巴恩斯——」

「還有，還有記不記得你替我辦的那場生日派對——我明明叫你不要辦的——結果我的頭髮在我吹熄蠟燭的時候著火了。著火耶！」

「很明顯那是一場意外，而且也蠻尋常的。」

巴奇的眉毛幾乎抬到他的髮線。「尋常個屁啦！」

「你說得好像你被下了詛咒還是什麼的。」

「你猜怎麼著？」巴奇戲劇化地驚呼一聲。「我也許真的被詛咒了。被什麼⋯⋯女巫下咒了。」

山姆無動於衷地看著他。「真的假的？那這個女巫為什麼要詛咒你呢？」

巴奇面無表情答道：「因為我長得太帥了，她大概是嫉妒我，想要這張臉受到傷害。而且你知道嗎？我覺得她總有一天會成功的，而且我不希望是在小娜辦公室的派對上。」

「胡扯。」

巴奇翻白眼。「好啦。」

山姆走過來站在他面前，踢了踢他伸長在茶几上的腳。「不要那麼討人厭。我根本是在求你跟我一起去，因為我不想一個人出席。那裡我一個人也不認識。」

「你認識小娜。」

「那是她辦公室的派對，她到時得跟人交際。」

巴奇把他的啤酒一飲而盡，山姆又踢了一次他的腳。「我們一起去開心一下。然後如果你最後——」

「是只要，山姆。從來都沒有如果。」

「好。假設你這個移動的災難幹了什麼蠢事，反正你再也不會見到那些人，這樣就一點也不尷尬了。」

巴奇發出好長的一個嘆息。

山姆在茶几上坐了下來。「也許這次會很值得。」

巴奇一臉厭惡。「值得？」

山姆隨處揮動他的手。「我的意思是，不會發生。」

巴奇對山姆不理不睬，一直到對方擠眉弄眼。「我替你洗衣服。」

「我是一個成年人，我早就自己洗衣服了。」

「請你吃晚餐？一個星期？」

巴奇瞇眼斜視。「哪兒都行？」

「餐廳隨你挑。」

「兩個晚上。」

「好。」

「就在市區上個月才開幕的那家新的義大利餐廳。」

山姆看來為難，但笑容依舊。「成交。」

「成交。」

＊＊＊＊

巴奇在派對上，而且截至目前為止，一切順利。

對自己竟然還安然無恙地活著，而且好好站著，他其實相當滿意。可惜的是，山姆隨著小娜去認識其他人，留他孤獨一個。

而且這場派對事實上還蠻講究的，出席的人都盛裝打扮，巴奇低頭看了看自己的穿著，只能對自己搖頭。他穿了他那件廉價又穿舊了的披頭四汗衫，搭配一件褪色的皮外套和牛仔褲。所幸他穿了他那雙好看的靴子。他一邊環視四周，一邊整理自己的型男髮髻。

「喝香檳嗎，先生？」

他轉過身，差點撞到外燴人員。他大感驚恐，但看見她面露笑容，而且托盤平安無事，他鬆了一口氣，笑了出來。

「不了，謝謝。」以防萬一總是好的。

「喔。抱歉，要我替您拿汽水或果汁，還是——」

「喔，不用不用，沒關係。」然後又覺得反正自己的朋友撇下他不管，他也許應該喝點什麼。

「我就拿一杯。」他拿起酒杯，向她微笑。

接下來十五分鐘，他到處走動，讚嘆這家公司如此用心，預訂了這麼漂亮的場地。

「她老闆還真了不起。」他忘了對方的名字，只記得跟「史瑞克」押韻，而且他也懶得去想。

一發現自助餐區，他笑得燦爛，往那裡走去。那些食物看起來貴得好像不能吃，而且不是真實的食物。但他還是拿了一個盤子，決定到底要吃什麼。他拿了一些蝦子、沙拉還有很多他不知道是啥的東西，最後疊成五顏六色的一盤。

他忘了拿餐巾紙，於是轉過身，他的腳撞到了其中一支桌腳。

_這下可好了⋯⋯靠！_

他可以想像自己是什麼樣子。他如今都已經習以為常了。他肯定那個盤子會被打破，他一定得賠錢。

巴奇緊閉雙眼，無法聽見任何聲音。他甚至懶得撐住自己，因為地板已經近得清晰可見。他決定接受他會先撞到臉的事實，因為不知何故，他的雙手還握著那個盤子。

他正在往下跌。

他會受傷的。

他會殺了山姆。

但那個撞擊並沒有發生。

反之，他的臉碰一片好像牆面，硬實卻柔軟又溫暖的什麼東西，而且聞起來好香。他深深一個呼吸，因為他剛剛才意識到自己全程屏息。

有人顯然抓住了他。他的腋下是強壯的手臂。

巴奇抬頭看的時候，覺得自己已經死掉上了天堂。他的笨手笨腳終於害死他，而他是這樣被抱到天堂門。

被一個英俊的天使。

「你沒事吧！」那個天使問道。

巴奇眨了眨眼睛，突然間，所有的聲響倏地回來了，他清楚聽見所有一切。他的眼睛驚慌地東張西望，這才發現自已並沒有死。

而這個傢伙並不是真正的天使。

巴奇抬頭看著那個凡人。「你⋯⋯救了⋯⋯我。」

那個人和善地微笑。「並沒有。我只是剛好在對的時間出現在對的地方。」

巴奇微微搖頭。「你不明白⋯⋯從來都沒有人救我。」

那個人的眼睛看著他，溫柔可親⋯⋯或充滿同情，巴奇此時無法信任自己的判斷力。

「好⋯⋯」

他把巴奇扶正站好，但巴奇發現自己幹了什麼好事。他的盤子整個貼在那個人的襯衫上。

「我的天⋯⋯你的襯衫。」

那個人把空盤子放在一旁，不當一回事。「沒關係。不用擔心。」

巴奇又在注視著他。這個人是個寶啊。他不能就此⋯⋯

「我愛你。」他輕聲說。

那個人爽朗大笑。他大概以為巴奇是在開玩笑，但巴奇並不是在開玩笑。

他的救命恩人接著從附近的桌子上拿了一張餐巾紙，開始擦拭他毀壞的襯衫。有人走過來整理他們身邊的地板。

巴奇依然崇拜地看著他。

「我其實對你的食物感到抱歉。」那個人一邊說一邊整理自己。

「嫁給我。」

這倒讓那個人的目光從濃密的睫毛下抬起，然後⋯⋯微笑。

「不如這樣，與其回答你的求婚，不如⋯⋯」他把如今已經髒了的餐巾紙放在附近的桌子上，走過來與巴奇站得更靠近。「我們去吃一些真正能吃的食物。這裡過兩條街有家餐廳。你意下如何？跟我一起走？」

巴奇點點頭。「我願意。」

那個人又放聲大笑，伸出他的手。「我叫史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」

「巴奇・巴恩斯。」

「我們去吃晚餐吧，巴奇。」

＊＊＊＊

有趣的是⋯⋯

他們確實結婚了。一年後。

而有趣的是⋯⋯

巴奇不再笨手笨腳。

他甚至沒有在自己的婚禮上摔跤跌倒。

但他還是在接待酒會上絆了一跤，差點兒摔進泳池裡⋯⋯但巴奇並不擔心或害怕。

因為史蒂夫把他捉牢了。

一如往常，永遠都會。


End file.
